


When the war is over

by UmiAzuma



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Anduin finds Zekhan mourning.They get to talking.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Zekhan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Learn to cry

**Author's Note:**

> First ever time I write these as a couple uwu I always envision them as besties but I decided to give it a try! :D

The funeral had been a solemn thing.

Anduin got to meet Saurfang's niece, his only living relative, and she mentioned knowing Malfurion and the lady Tyrande, who both seemed very glad to see her but lamented her uncle's involvement in the burning of Teldrassil. Anduin watched in fascination as Thura told them of the guilt she could sense in her uncle and how he had wanted to die after his actions. It felt like intruding, so he left.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Zekhan for a while. The young troll seemed to have taken the Overlord's death the worst. He was gone shortly after what Thrall said was the equivalent of a funerary service, and Anduin hadn't seen him since.

He needed air, and it was obvious he wouldn't find it in the suffocating heat of Orgrimmar. He walked into Grommash Hold and took a staircase up, he wasn't sure where he was going, but he had a purpose, and that was finding somewhere he could  _ breathe _ .

He found the top, and in the top, was Zekhan.

He was sitting on the edge of the balcony, his feet dangling and his arms crossed on the railing. He looked… sad. Anduin could understand why.

Careful with the bulky armor, he sat next to Zekhan, the troll was crying, and he wiped his own tears with an arm roughly.

"Ah, it be you…" he said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Are you well?" Anduin asked sincerely, Zekhan shook his head.

"My fa'da died a few years ago, Saurfang was da closest thing I had to him…"

"I get it… You lost your father, and he lost his son. It's only natural that you'd take him as a father figure."

"And now… he be gone! Just like dat! What do I do now?" Zekhan let the tears take over again, Anduin didn't know what to say because he didn't know what Zekhan was supposed to do. He guessed if Genn died now he'd be just as lost. "I be sorry… a soldier shouldn't be crying like dis…"

"It's not wrong to cry, I've seen a lot of great warriors cry." Anduin sighed. "In fact I kind of envy you, you can come here and cry freely… My father died fighting against the Legion… I couldn't say goodbye, and I haven't even been able to mourn him." 

Anduin gripped the wooden railing and it crunched in protest.

"There will be time to mourn later, Genn says, when the war is over…" He looks down at the people saying goodbye to an orc who lived with regret but died with great honor, and closes his fists against the railing, beating against it. "But when's the stupid war going to end? When  _ will _ I be allowed to cry for my father?"

Zekhan looks as the human's serene face contorts, in anger and grief and all kinds of things, and the tears run freely down his cheeks, connecting freckles together, he places a hand on Anduin's shoulder, and the king looks up at him.

"Ya be crying right now, ya know." The young troll shrugs like it's nothing, like seeing the high king of the Alliance break is nothing. "It be okay."

"I didn't realize… I'm sorry… a king isn't supposed to cry in front of anyone…"

"Ya, well, there be no one here, we're alone." Zekhan looked around to demonstrate the balcony was empty save for a small bird. "Go ahead."

The dam broke, and Anduin cried freely, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He cried for his father, for the people he'd lost, for the people he would probably lose during this senseless battling, and for himself, he had felt miserable for so long and had been forced to bottle it all in for so long. 

He felt warmth around him, Zekhan held him despite the big armor, pet his hair carefully, said soothing words in the language of trolls that Anduin didn't understand, but in that moment it didn't matter, a great peace filled him, similar to when the Light embraced him.

"Huh, da Loa be curious about you." Zekhan said suddenly, as if he was looking at something around them that Anduin was incapable of seeing. "Interesting."

"I'm sorry…" Anduin wiped his face with his gloves, his hair was a mess and his eyes and nose were red. "You shouldn't have to console me when you're also mourning."

"It be fine. Only problem is da armor makes it hard to hug ya."

"I know…" Anduin sighed, looking at himself. "I hate it, but I've been told I can take it off soon…"

"When the war is over." They both said in unison, and Anduin let out a watery laugh. 

"Yeah." The king looked at the sky. "I'm just so exhausted, you know? Of the war, of the armor, of  _ living _ in this war torn world and… I want peace desperately but I feel like I'll grow bored of it when I finally have it."

"There be peace in simple things, mon, even if ya don't see it."

Anduin nodded, he'd known peace in the smile of twin little elf boys, in a continent far away where cranes flew, in the embrace of a queen who had lost much but still held on to hope, in the heavy hand of an honorable old soldier that treated him like an equal and not like a child.

In a balcony in Grommash Hold with a troll he'd just met a few days before but who understood him greatly.

Anduin sniffled and put his head as close to Zekhan's shoulder as he could, his skin was… different, Anduin noted it was covered with fine fur, like some kind of fruit. He sighed, the fur felt soft against his face. Zekhan pressed a cheek against his forehead. It was nice.

Zekhan was just  _ right there _ and Anduin hadn't had anyone comfort him this way in a very long time. He looked up, the troll was looking at what was left of the funeral.

Anduin inched forward and pressed his lips to Zekhan's, there was no hesitation, just the impulse, and Zekhan moved away like he'd been attacked.

"What was dat?" He frowned.

"I'm so sorry!" Anduin covered his lips with his hands when he realized what he'd done. 

What must this troll think of him now? The same thing others did, maybe, the reason why he was always so alone.

"Dat be a human thing?" 

"No, that's a  _ me _ thing, I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry!"

"It be alright."

"No it isn't! I kissed you and I didn't even ask and I don't even know if you're with someone or-"

"I'm not."

"Or if that's something you even _ wanted _ or-"

"I did."

"Stop being nice about it! You recoiled like I had slapped you!"

"Because I didn't know what that is! Trolls don't do dat!"

"You don't?" Anduin looked at Zekhan like he had sprouted a second head that recited verses of the Church of Light. "Then how do you show affection?"

"Many ways." Zekhan inched closer and pressed his forehead to Anduin's, his tusks on each side of the human's head. "Like dis."

Anduin sucked in a breath, a tusk rubbing gently against his cheek. It didn't feel like anything he'd expected and yet he didn't know what he expected. He closed his eyes.

"And like dis." The press of foreheads was soon accompanied by Zekhan's nose rubbing his gently, and a purr that Anduin didn't realize immediately came from Zekhan, the troll moved away and shrugged. "Ya way is good too I guess."

Anduin was about to reply when he heard footsteps going up the stairs and Thura looked at them like she'd never seen them before.

"Ah, you're here! Come, human King, Go'el has invited your Alliance to stay for the feast! I was just going to show Shandris the Hold!"

Anduin sighed. They'd have to have this conversation later, then he'd have to ask Thura why she thought it was a fine idea to bring Shandris to the Hold.

For now, Zekhan offered him his hand, and Anduin took it, excitement bubbling up inside him.

There would be time to figure this out.


	2. Learn to kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over.
> 
> Now there's time for many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone at several discord servers for liking my terrible writing lol :3

_ Every day you walk with longer step _

_ You walk with stronger step _

_ The worst is over _

Zekhan led Anduin through the door Wrathion opened for them, it led to the king's chamber, and the black dragon and Lady Fordragon busied themselves with tidying as best as they could as Anduin was seated gently on his bed by careful hands. 

He'd taken quite some wounds and his bones complained every step up the stairs. The soft drizzle that was Zekhan's shamanic magic sadly not enough to appease them. He sighed as Wrathion ordered a meal for him and Taelia fluffed the pillows for him to lay down.

The war was over, there would be peace. Already the representatives of the Horde were planning to reach trade agreements with Allied racial leaders. Anduin was finally getting what he wanted

He extended a hand for Zekhan to take, and the troll quickly held it gently between his own.

"Will you stay?" He asked, voice small. Taelia nudged Wrathion and they both silently left the room.

Anduin was sometimes surprised by how good Taelia was at reading him, at knowing exactly what he needed. She was so much like her father in a sense and he'd be foolish to not beg her to stay and help him rule. 

"If ya allow it." Zekhan replied, squeezing his little hand. Anduin nodded. 

"I would like it if you did." 

"I should return home first, tell my mother I live. If ya wish, ya can come with me. Mama will like to meet you. Maybe da weather of the Isles will do ya good?"

"And I would like that! I've never been there, I am certain I'll like it."

They smiled to each other, and that, as they say, was that.

They didn't leave immediately, no, Taelia, Wrathion and Thura put their foot down. The king needed to rest and heal. 

"It will do him no good to go gallivanting around the Echo isles right now." Thura said, before leaving with Malfurion and the other druids. "Let him have his rest first, there'll be much time for that later."

"Of course I will not allow you to go frolicking with baby raptors!" Taelia said. "Not without me at least! And certainly not until we're sure your knees aren't giving you trouble. I see you wincing every time you sit!"

Wrathion just rolled his eyes and offered to take them there but not until Anduin had rested.

So Anduin rested, much to his own chagrin. The only thing that kept him from not pulling at his own hair in frustration was handling affairs of state and the thought of going to a new place as soon as he felt up to it. The wanderlust from his younger days resurfacing slowly as his bones complained less and his wounds healed.

Eventually, everything stopped hurting altogether and Anduin was more than ready to actually leave the room. He liked being in bed, but not when it was the only option he had. Zekhan had remained by his side, apparently just as tired of their dancing around each other during the war and making his affections known. He'd lay down by his side and allowed Anduin to use him as a pillow, the human king deciding the troll's chest was the best spot to sleep.

And sleep there he did, face pressed to Zekhan as the troll combed his fingers through golden hair and nuzzled him with his tusks. Anduin would sometimes wake up, press a sleepy kiss to his chest, and go right back to sleep. That's what Zekhan liked best, and sometimes he lamented that his tusks got in the way of actual kissing. Maybe they could find a way eventually, for now, Anduin needed his rest.

When he was finally well enough to leave the bed and move around, Wrathion presented himself as means of transportation. He complained all the way that this is not what he had in mind when he said Anduin could ride his back, but took them there anyway. The last bit of the trip, the large dragon went walking until they reached the bridge that would take them from Durotar to the Isles.

"I don't know how to thank you, old friend." Anduin said, petting his scales gently.

"You may start by not kicking my ribs because I get all black and blue." Wrathion complained.

"Forgive me, it's just I've never ridden a dragon bare."

"Well don't get used to it." Wrathion left them just a few steps away from the bridge, and they got off his back via his wings. Anduin patted his snout gently, the dragon was quite warm.

"Thank you, old friend." He smiled at the big red eye that blinked lazily at him. "You could stay if you wanted to. Maybe the coast air will do your scales some good."

"Well I would have planned ahead had you  _ invited  _ me but I understand that you'd prefer to spend time with that troll you so quickly replaced me with."

"Wrathion…"

"No, no, do not worry about me. I'm a big boy, I shall find a way to entertain myself, alone, on my own."

Anduin glared at the dragon, and allowed Zekhan to drag him to the bridge that united Durotar to the Echo isles. Wrathion shook his whole body a bit, then flew off, an orc guard stared in awe until Wrathion was out of sight.

"There he goes, the dramatic little idiot." Anduin sighed. Zekhan stood by his side, watching the dragon become a little dot in the clear sky. "It smells like beach here."

"Of course it does! There's beach all over da place! Come on, I want to show ya everything!"

And show him everything he did. Anduin got to meet Zekhan's mother and his little sister, got to be chased by a bunch of playful baby raptors and got to lay leisurely on top of Zekhan on a hammock, the sea breeze made everything better, his aching bones thanked him for it.

When they were heading back hand in hand to the hut where Zekhan's little family lived, Anduin saw him.

A human, sitting outside a hut with a female troll and two identical troll boys, they sat in the human's lap and listened intently to something he was telling them. A female troll teen made a braid in the man's grey hair.

"Are they mates?" He asked Zekhan, tugging his hand gently, the troll turned to where Anduin was looking and shook his head.

"No, but they shared a mate once. Da Warchief Vol'jin. It is not uncommon for trolls to share mates, and when da Warchief died, Tyrathan was welcomed into the family, Warchief Vol'jin's children regard him as another parent."

Anduin frowned, he'd heard that name before but he couldn't really remember where. He hoped at least the human was happy with Vol'jin's family.

As soon as they were close to the hut, a big blue raptor chirped excitedly, wagging it's large tail. The raptor's scaly skin turned purple against the sunlight.

"Mal'va, my baby girl!" Zekhan extended his arms and the raptor went, resting her big head on Zekhan's shoulder with a gentle chirrup. "Who's my baby? How is my girl?" 

The raptor closed her eyes slightly, and relaxed in Zekhan's embrace, the troll petted her gently, then slowly detached from her, he offered Anduin his hand for the human to take.

"Dis is Mal'va, my raptor mount, I didn't take her to battle because I didn't want to lose her. Come, ya can pet her."

"Won't she bite me?" Anduin was hesitant as the raptor chirped curiously at him. 

"Ya are with me, she knows she can trust ya. Go on, just pet her. She likes it."

Anduin reached with a shaky hand.  _ Relax, it'll be like petting Wrathion's dragon form! _ He told himself, then placed his palm on the raptor's snout. Her nostrils flared, she chirped, then pushed herself closer to him, demanding more pets. Zekhan laughed.

"See? She likes ya already!"

The raptor stuck her tongue out and licked Anduin's hand. Ah, so she was like Reverence. This would be easier than he thought.

After allowing the big reptile to lick him a little more, Zekhan took Anduin's hand and took him into the hut. Leiz'ka, Zekhan's mother, welcomed them with food. So much food.  _ Too much _ food.

"Zekhan never brings friends, or potential mates. I be starting ta worry he'd die a single troll forever."

"Mama!" Zekhan made a face at his mother so she'd stop talking, she made a dismissive hand gesture.

"It be my job as ya mama to embarrass ya in front of any suitor ya have."

"My father would probably have done the same thing." Anduin laughed, as Zekhan's younger sister, no older than ten years old, sat next to Anduin and looked at him like he hung the moon. "I wish he could have met Zekhan, he maybe would have thrown a fit, but he'd like him."

"I have not met someone dat did not like my hoy. He be makin friends left and right!"

Zekhan covered his face with his hands, Anduin smiled at him. Who knew trolls could blush that hard?

"He's really something. He didn't even need to do anything for me to like him."

" _ Stop _ …" Zekhan whined. Anduin laughed and took his hand.

Leiz'ka took Zekhan's sister and dragged her out of the hut, claiming they had to meet Vol'jin's son that was of age with her, they intended to promise them to each other. Anduin thought that was a little strange, and Yeha, the young troll, made a disgusted face. 

Anduin suspected it was just an excuse. As soon as they were gone, Zekhan guided Anduin to a room inside the hut, a few furs were on the floor, and Zekhan sat on them. 

"Come, ya have done a lot of things today, it is time to rest." Zekhan beckoned him to his side, helped him out of his coat and guided him to lay down on his chest. Zekhan undid Anduin's hair and threaded his fingers through silky soft golden strands. 

Anduin hummed softly, let out a little sigh and pressed himself closer to Zekhan, his cheek against the troll's chest, listening to his heartbeat, like the drum being constantly played in the bridge to the isles. 

Zekhan nuzzled him with his tusks, purred a little, then shifted so they could lay face to face. 

"Hi." Anduin said, with a giggle. Zekhan laughed too.

"Hello."

"Hey… I've been thinking." Anduin petted the fur they laid on. "You will come back with me to Stormwind, and your mother called me a potential mate. You want me to be your mate?"

"What kinda question is dat?" Zekhan frowned and sat up, Anduin was still tracing little patterns on the fur. "Yes, I do want ya to be my mate if… if you'll have me, dat is."

"Yes, I'll have you." Anduin shifted atop the furs, facing Zekhan with a bright smile.

Zekhan laid back on the furs on top of Anduin, they gazed at each other for a moment, then he pressed his forehead to Anduin's, closing his eyes, rubbing a blunt tusk against the human's soft cheek.

Anduin knew it would be difficult, but he wanted to try, he moved upwards, pressing his lips to Zekhan's permanently parted ones, wrapping his arms around the troll's neck, Zekhan tensed for a moment, and then relaxed, allowing Anduin to do what he wanted. 

This was not the troll way, but Anduin was not a troll, and he wanted to let him be able to show affection his way, the way his people did. 

Maybe they could…? Zekhan carefully touched Anduin's lips with the tip of his tongue and Anduin pulled away instantly, falling on the furs with a blush. 

"What was that?" Anduin asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright."

"But I scared ya!"

"No, you didn't, I was a little taken aback but," Anduin pulled on that same blunt tusk, "if you'd like we could… try again."

Anduin didn't have to ask him twice. Zekhan pressed himself to Anduin and the boy was quick to take the troll's tongue between his lips, shyly at first, until a hand on his hip pulled him against Zekhan's body, then he got bolder. He sucked on it, dragging blunt nails through Zekhan's back, his shoulders, letting out a little moan as he did.

Anduin didn't think doing something like this would be so… exciting? He sucked on Zekhan's tongue like he'd seen a soldier do once to some rogue's cock in the darkness of the stables, he'd had to hide behind Reverence that day, or they would have found him for sure. Now, pressed against Zekhan, he could put what he saw to practice. Zekhan let out little noises that made Anduin know he liked what the human was doing. Anduin spread his legs and Zekhan rubbed his erection against Anduin's own.

He pulled away, dragging his open palms down Zekhan's chest. There was something about the way his body flexed and he went from gangly limbs to pure muscle. He'd only seen that change in battle and seeing it here, when Zekhan lay on top if him made him feel all kinds of things, Anduin bit his lip.

"Is there… is there something we have to do? To become mates officially?"

"Huh?" Dumbfounded, Zekhan looked at Anduin, golden hair spilled on the furs, cheeks scarlet red, lips parted, breathing heavily.

"Pay attention." Anduin giggled, Zekhan looked drunk, or like he'd been smoking from the special herbs of the sin'dorei. "Is there a mating ritual or something we have to do?"

"Yes, dere's… a ceremony, da head shaman must ask da Loa for a blessing for us."

"And then?" Anduin's playful fingers found a dark blue nipple and tugged on it gently, he bit his lip at Zekhan's reaction. "What then?"

"We-ah! We have to…" The troll growled, moving his hips against Anduin, rubbing against his spread legs. "We have to have a feast with da tribe…"

"Boring." He whimpered softly. "What then?" Anduin smiled wickedly, tugging on  _ both _ nipples this time. 

"When night comes we-ugh! Stop dat!" Zekhan smacked his thigh, making Anduin whimper and giggle. "I'm trying to focus here! Ya must make a good impression!"

"I will be nothing but charming, my love."

"Naughty is what ya are!" He laughed and pressed his forehead to Anduin's again. "If ya want to know if we can do more than this tonight, no, we cannot. We must wait until after da ceremony."

Anduin  _ pouted _ , he looked like a child that had been denied his favorite treat.

"You think they'll find out if we do?"

"Anyone with good enough hearing could hear what we're doing."

"Your mother left us alone for a reason." Anduin smirked. 

"Because she doesn't know better and doesn't know how much of a _menace_ ya are!" 

"Fine." Anduin pouted again and smacked Zekhan's arm. "Get off if you won't love me properly."

"But I do love you." Zekhan looked hurt at this, he tried to pout but it looked all wrong and Anduin laughed.

"I know, I don't mean that. Come, let's go back to laying down together, that's nice."

"No… I don't want to anymore."

"Aww, don't be like that!" Anduin held him by the waist and pulled him close. "I love you. I can't wait to be your mate."

Anduin pressed his face to Zekhan's chest, and Zekhan shifted them on the furs so they'd lay beside each other.

Leiz'ka found them like this, sleeping soundly.


	3. Learn to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a wedding.

_ And if life should come to just one question, _

_ Do I face each moment true? _

_ No trace of sadness, always with gladness, _

_ 'I do...' _

"Zekhan…" Anduin sing sang, placing gentle kisses on Zekhan's neck, the sleeping troll hummed. "Wake up. It's our mating ceremony today!"

Zekhan opened one eye and smirked at the feeling of Anduin's soft lips on his neck, his shoulder. Anduin's gentle hands caressing his back.

The spell was broken when Leiz'ka came into the room and promptly dragged Anduin out, claiming they had to get him ready for the mating ceremony and Zekhan couldn't see him until then. 

Three troll girls took Anduin into a nearby hut, and he waved at Zekhan before going inside. 

It was now mid-day and a few of the mated females of the tribe were carrying something covered with a white veil and placed it neatly in a table with a bunch of other food. Zekhan's mother kept fretting over everything. 

The veil was removed, it was the special black cake made only for mating ceremonies. Good, Zekhan hoped it had booze, he was going to need it.

Some other troll distracted him with the construction of the hut they would have as a mated couple. He didn't have the heart to tell the elders they would return to Stormwind after the ceremony, so he continued to oversee the building of the hut. It would serve them for the time being, and maybe if Anduin's bones get specially annoying, they could escape here and have their little hut. 

By the afternoon, the food was all cooked and served. Leiz'ka dragged Zekhan to get ready for the ceremony. His sister placed a crown of hibiscus flowers on his head as Leiz'ka busied herself braiding his hair.

"Ya have to look handsome for ya new mate." His mother said, then pressed her forehead to his. "I be very happy for ya, my boy. Ya are grown now."

Zekhan looked at his mother, she looked as proud as she said she was. Yeha dropped a heavy raptor pelt over her brother's shoulders.

"Be nice to ya brother, Yeha!" Leiz'ka chided, then placed one thick gold bangle on each of Zekhan's wrists. "Dis are da bangles ya papa wore for our mating ceremony. Dey are yours now."

She clasped the raptor pelt with a golden brooch. The skin was old but still shone against the light. Zekhan looked at the bangles, he felt his father's presence in them. 

"Don't ya cry, ya be ruinin' the paint!" His mother smacked his arm. She smeared paint on her palms and pressed them to her son's chest. "Sit straight, ya have ta look imposing for ya mate."

"Anduin won't have anything from his family." Zekhan said weakly. "He's no troll."

"Nonsense. He be radiant and ya better cry when ya see him or ya be in for a spankin!" 

When he came out of his mother's hut, half the village was already there. He noticed a person with dark brown skin in a beige turban, a few curls escaped from it. Wrathion.

He and Taelia were stealing some of the cookies his mother had made, and Wrathion was sneakily hiding them in the sleeve of his elegant red coat with gold accents. He turned around and saw Zekhan and made an approving face along with a thumbs up. The black dragon had a small red dot between his eyebrows. He touched Lady Fordragon's arm and she also turned and made a hand gesture of approval to the troll. 

They were both soon by his side.

"Looking sharp, Zekhan!" Taelia playfully punched his arm. "That's a lot of gold!"

"It be troll tradition." Zekhan said. 

"Don't listen to her, there's never enough gold." Wrathion said, and took out a cookie from his sleeve. "These are real good!"

"Ya aren't supposed to eat dem until after da ceremony."

"I'm the 'father of the bride' today, I can do what I want."

"Dat's not how it works." Zekhan cringed, but Wrathion was already on his third cookie. 

Everyone around them turned as drums began to sound in the distance. The same three troll girls that had taken Anduin away in the morning sang as the villagers threw flower petals on their path.

_ Your future mate's body paint is wonderful _

_ Your future mate's bangles are wonderful _

_ Your future mate looks like an ornament _

Three male trolls, one of them being Vol'jin's oldest, and Tyrathan Khort, were carrying a small platform adorned with flowers. In the center, sat Anduin, he wore a wolf fur over what looked like a pure white robe. His hair had been braided and he had his own crown of hibiscus flowers.

_ Your future mate's eyes are beautiful _

_ Your future mate is the prettiest flower _

_ Thereis no other as pretty in the island _

The procession stopped and the platform was carefully placed on the floor. Wrathion smiled knowingly at Zekhan, then went to meet Anduin, offering his hand to him. 

"Is that your father's, I wonder?" He asked, pointing out the wolf pelt. 

"I wanted to have something of his." Anduin accepted the black dragon's help to stand and get off the little platform. 

Anduin's hands had been painted with complicated designs. He wore several small golden bangles, golden clips hung from his ears, and a carefully woven necklace with several fangs and bones and gems. When he stood, Wrathion noticed he also had bangles on his ankles and his bare feet had also been painted.

"Going all out aren't you?" Wrathion said with a smirk, Anduin smacked his arm, then they walked arm in arm. Anduin jingled like many little bells.

"Genn didn't want to come?" 

"He's busy running your kingdom, so I am here on his behalf to give you away to your future mate."

"So he didn't want to come…"

"Don't look so sad, it's your mating ceremony. He has to hand you over to Zekhan in Stormwind wether he likes it or not."

As soon as they were in front of Zekhan and Vanira, the shaman, Wrathion turned to Anduin, he held both of his painted hands and kissed his forehead. He took a few steps back until he couldn't hold the human's hands any longer.

That was that. Wrathion would now see the human he most truly loved go be happy with another. The thought didn't make him as sad as he thought it would.

Maybe it was because Zekhan looked at Anduin like he was a treasure. He will treat Anduin well, he couldn't have chosen someone better. They would share very many happy years together. Wrathion would make sure of that. Taelia squeezed his arm gently as he stood next to her, on Anduin's side.

Vanira spoke of the blessing from the Loa that was finding a mate, of how important it was to trust, respect and cherish one's mate. Zekhan vowed to do exactly that, to trust and respect Anduin, and cherish his presence for as long as they should live. In return Anduin promised to do the same, to strive to be a good mate and trust and respect Zekhan no matter what. 

Leiz'ka clasped a ring on Zekhan's right tusk. And gave Anduin the ring's twin. As Anduin had no tusks, it was carefully placed on the human's ear. And with that, they were mates.

"May da Loa bless ya union!" Vanira said, and the village cheered as Zekhan held Anduin and pressed his forehead to the human's. 

Then there was food and celebrating. Leiz'ka made them sit just outside the hut that had been made for them during the week -and that Zekhan had to oversee-, greeting everyone and thanking them for joining them. An old troll mother touched Anduin's forehead with her fingers and then touched her own. Zekhan told him this was a blessing from the elderly.

"For… fertility…" Zekhan blushed. Anduin looked at him like he had two heads.

"They think I'm a  _ bride _ ?"

"Well some of da trolls here have never seen a human and they can never tell da difference between a male and a female elf so…" Zekhan shrugged. "Let it happen."

After a while of greeting villagers and receiving gifts -usually coins, pelts or jewelry Anduin was sure he'd never wear-, they were led to the table where all the food was.

_ Finally _ , Anduin had been starving since mid-day. Zara, one of the trolls, gave him a honey biscuit but that was all he'd eaten since that morning. 

The problem is Anduin could only eat what his mate offered him, his painted hands made it so he was not allowed to touch the food. He was just lucky Zekhan seemed to read him so well, because he kept giving him cookies, biscuits and juicy meat that belonged to some animal Zekhan wouldn't tell him the name of. It didn't matter, he was so hungry he would have bitten Wrathion's arm off. 

After he was finally fed, they were offered the black cake, the bread looked like it was chocolate but it didn't taste like it, and there was an alcoholic taste to it.

"Dis cake is reserved only for mating ceremonies." Zekhan told him as he offered the treat to him. "I must give it to you, and you must give it to me, dat way our love will remain sweet, like da cake."

They fed each other the cake and Anduin's good mood had returned. Zara and her sister Lura danced around the fire to the beat of the drums. Zekhan looked absolutely bored, so Anduin smirked and very slowly sneaked a pale painted hand up, up, up Zekhan's thigh, and brought his lips real close to the troll's ear.

" _ Mate _ …" he whispered. "You're  _ mine _ now."

Zekhan gulped, then turned to Anduin, who squeezed his thigh gently.

"Be still!" He said through gritted teeth. "We're in _public_!"

"No one's looking." Anduin smiled innocently. "And I just said you're mine, because you are, no take backs."

Another gentle squeeze, and Anduin removed his hand. Zekhan coughed softly, and Anduin continued to look as innocent as possible.

The food and drinks flowed all afternoon and well into the night. Zekhan and Anduin sat by themselves most of the night and people would come to greet them or say goodbye for the night.

Wrathion walked on wobbly legs, Taelia helping him move so he wouldn't walk into the cake. The black dragon kept giggling. 

"Anduin!" He hollered, then sat himself right next to Anduin. "I am so happy for you, and I hope you're very happy and have  _ lots _ of babies!"

"That's not how it works, Wrathion." Anduin laughed, Zekhan covered his face with his palm. "How much have you drank today?"

"What  _ was _ in that sweet tea?" Wrathion giggled, hugged Anduin and kissed his forehead. "We're leaving! Taelia is taking me  _ home _ !"

"She better do, you're very drunk."

"Okay, prince of drunks, time to go!" Taelia pulled on Wrathion's arm and the dragon immediately turned into a heavy rag doll. "Wrathion!"

"I can't move, I'm drunk!" He said dramatically. Anduin laughed and pushed him away. 

When Taelia finally was able to pull him up, they walked away, Wrathion singing some unintelligible song and laughing. Anduin laughed as they walked away.

Leiz'ka and the three troll girls that were in Anduin's entourage came to retrieve him, Zekhan made to stand but his mother pushed him back.

"Ya stay there, he has to be ready for da next part of da ceremony." His mother said. Anduin looked confused.

The troll girls explained that Anduin had to go to their hut and be prepared to receive his mate, it would be their first coupling and the village would celebrate their successful mating. Anduin blushed and let himself be dragged into the hut. Zekhan sat awkwardly on his own.

No take backs. 

When his mother told him the time was right, Zekhan walked into the hut. After all the merrymaking of the tribe, he had to wait outside until his new mate was "ready" to receive him. In his opinion, Anduin had been ready since he woke up that morning.

The hut was dark, and Zekhan tripped on something, the moonlight peeking through the entrance revealed it was the flower crown Anduin wore earlier, the hibiscus flowers were a bit wilted now. 

"Anduin?" He called, kicking the crown away gently. He heard several giggles coming from inside the room at the bottom, and three troll girls came out to greet him.

" _ Mate _ " Anduin sing-sang from inside the room. The three girls giggled again and left the hut. "Come  _ find _ me."

The pure white robe was on the floor a few steps away, along with the necklace. Zekhan entered the room, a few candles had been lit and illuminated the room dimly.

Wrapped in the wolf fur, Anduin sat before him. He wore little else except for the delicate body paint and the golden bangles. 

"You found me." He said with a sweet smile. "Now come and claim me."

Zekhan unclipped the raptor pelt, took the robe off and sat in front of Anduin. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and he shook a little.

"Ya cold?" Zekhan took his hands. There were words in zandali in his fingers. Beauty. Tenderness. Love. Anduin shook his head.

"I'm nervous, I guess…" Anduin shrugged. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Zekhan's. "Hi."

"Hello." They both laughed. Outside, the drums were still beating. Anduin felt them in his chest and wondered if it was the drums or how fast his heart was beating. 

Zekhan removed his wolf fur and carefully set it aside. He knew the value it had, as well as his own raptor pelt. It wouldn't do to ruin it. Anduin shivered, and Zekhan rubbed his arms gently.

"Are ya sure ya not cold?" There was concern in his words, Anduin shook his head and brought a palm to rest on Zekhan's chest. He could feel Zekhan's steady heartbeat under his palm. "Ya shaking like a newborn raptor."

"Are you comparing me to an animal?" Anduin said, their noses mere inches apart, the hand he had on Zekhan's chest moved up to his shoulder. "That's not a nice thing to say to someone who could bite your nose off."

"With dose small teeth? I doubt it." Zekhan snorted, Anduin made a face, pretending to be offended by that statement.

"I'll have you know I once bit Shaw so hard he needed to see a healer."

"Ya keep tormenting that poor man, ya don't pay him enough to deal with ya."

"I'm going to walk out of here, Zekhan."

"Please don't, my mama will skin me alive and send my tusks to da witch doctor."

Anduin looked like he wanted to ask Zekhan if they should just leave the island the next day and never look back. There were cheers outside, the drums kept beating. Anduin's left hand explored Zekhan's abdomen. He let out a shaky breath.

"They're going to get real tired if we don't do something any time soon." He said, and Zekhan snorted.

"Well quit touching me!" Zekhan chided, they laughed with their foreheads pressed close. 

"No, I want to  _ know _ you!" Anduin laughed, then he felt Zekhan grip his arms and pull him closer, until he was sitting on the troll's lap.

"Then  _ know _ me." He growled, the change in his voice sent a pleasant shiver all over Anduin. 

Anduin's eyes grew dark, he looked into Zekhan's own. A hand touched his face, his neck, slid down his chest. Anduin shivered again. Suddenly he was very aware of how naked he was and how Zekhan was as well. They touched each other for what felt like a long time, gazing into each other's eyes. Zekhan closed the distance between them, mere inches, and licked Anduin's lips. The human gasped, then let out a soft moan, pressing a kiss to Zekhan's parted lips.

He could feel Zekhan's erection against his thigh, and he wanted to look. 

But he couldn't look, he was… too shy. Why was he so shy? He had healed several people during the war. Seen things he wished he'd never seen. Alliance and Horde warriors alike had been touched by his healing powers and he'd seen so many of them in various states of undress so why couldn't he just turn his eyes down and  _ look _ at his mate's cock?

"Ya don't have to look if ya don't want to…" Zekhan whispered. "But it isn't gonna bite, ya know."

Anduin nods. Maybe Zekhan is right and he doesn't  _ have _ to look if he doesn't want to. But no, this is his mate, he must give himself this. He must look. 

He looks down, a quick peek won't hurt. Oh  _ sweet Light _ , he'd only heard rumors about trolls and their… long limbs. From seeing a few of the wounded of various races, he knew some rumors were wildly exaggerated, but this… Zekhan is not thick but he is quite long and the thought of what he might feel inside him has him throbbing. He looks up at Zekhan, who's busy rubbing his cheek with a blunt tusk and purring. His fingers barely touch Anduin's stomach. 

Anduin feels bolder now, he looks down again.  _ Oh _ , it's twitching a little, maybe if he just… He touches the tip gently, barely a brush of fingers, and Zekhan trembles and lets out a soft noise, like the ones he made that one day they were left alone in the hut. Anduin likes those noises.

The troll's hips twitch, and he presses Anduin's thigh, moving involuntarily. Anduin bites his lip and smirks.

"Do you like that, mate?"

"Ya don't have to do it…" the troll replied, voice shaky. He didn't want Anduin to do something he wasn't really ready for. 

"But I want to." He says sweetly as his hand explores further down, grasping the tip with a soft hand.

Zekhan  _ whines _ as he does this. Anduin's hand is gentle and warm around him and he's only mortal, it feels like torture.

"Lie back." Anduin whispers, and Zekhan makes a confused noise. Anduin laughs and pushes him gently to lie back on the furs on the floor.

"Wha-?"

"Just let me try this." Anduin says when Zekhan is where he wants him to be. 

Anduin settles between his mate's spread legs and presses his own erection to Zekhan's, the touch causes them both to moan softly. Zekhan's hands hold Anduin's hips in place, and soon Anduin is moving against him, rubbing them together.

Someone is singing outside, along with the loud drums, and the noise outside muffles the noises they both make as their erections rub together. Anduin tries to grasp them both at the same time, but he can't, Zekhan is not very thick but Anduin's hand is still too small to hold them both. 

Before he can think of anything else, Zekhan holds him and switches them so he's now laying on top of Anduin, and takes their erections on one hand, jerking them both at the same time. Anduin falls on the furs, clutching whatever he can and moaning as Zekhan's hand works him until they come undone together.

This isn't how Anduin planned their first time would be, but this would have to do for now. He was too exhausted and overwhelmed to do more. Zekhan shifted so as to lie next to Anduin and they both looked at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

"We still got the wedding in Stormwind…" Anduin said with a shaky laugh. 

"I hope it won't be dis loud… or awkward."

They laughed and Anduin shifted to put his head on Zekhan's chest, soon falling asleep.

The next morning they woke to the villagers screaming because there was a dragon sleeping in the beach. Nobody knows how Wrathion got there.


End file.
